A dragon in 221B
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Based off of Sherlockspeare's "Toothless in 221B" crossover gifs. A short oneshot about my take on how Toothless came to live with Sherlock and John. Will be a series of oneshots if there is interest.


**Author's note: So the amazing Sherlockspeare on Tumblr made crossover gifs of Toothless living in 221B and I just had to write a little drabble for it. My idea of how Toothless came to be in 221B in the first place. This may become a series of one shots. Not in chronological order but little drabbles of fancy. So far I've had ideas for a flying chapter, the origins of how Sherlock got Mycroft to allow him to have Toothless, Toothless meets Mary AND a spin on Sherlock's shooting scene. But only if you guys want me to continue! Just testing this out. **

* * *

"What is that?" John asked slowly, wiping his eyes and blinking fast, hoping beyond hope that what he was seeing was a trick of the light or his mind playing tricks.

Sherlock was standing in the living room of 221B with what appeared to be a dragon by his side.

Said dragon was currently making a low cooing noise as Sherlock lightly scratched the creature under the jaw. The dragon was dark black with brilliant green eyes. On seeing John the eyes narrowed into slits and it let out a low rumbling growl, teeth suddenly appearing from it's mouth.

"Relax" Sherlock said soothingly to the dragon "It's just John" he turned to John who had by now picked up his old cane and was now holding it out to defend himself "I wouldn't do that if I were you, John. Toothless wouldn't hurt you"

"Toothless?" John asked "it doesn't look very bloody toothless to me, Sherlock. What the bloody hell is that thing? Have you drugged me again?"

"No John, I assure you you're not drugged, I got him from the labs at Baskerville. He's a Night Fury. I've cleared it with Mycroft and he can stay" Sherlock gave John a wide smile.

"No…Sherlock…you can't keep..a…a dragon in the house! It isn't possible. How are we going to explain him to people? Mrs Hudson's certainly going to notice a dragon in our flat!"

"Will you relax? It'll be fine! I'll figure something out" Sherlock resorted flippantly. He turned back to Toothless and rubbed his muzzle, calming him down. The dragon was staring at John with suspicion, his eyes still slits.

"Well you better figure it out quickly! What if it sets fire to our stuff? it can't stay in here all day, it needs to fly and things" John replied. He tried not to stare at the dragon's eyes. A shiver ran through him at the look in them.

Sherlock sighed before walking over to the coffee table, stepping over Toothless' tail in the process to retrieve a brown leather saddle "I have this, we can take him out at night, he blends in, there is no other dragon faster. Also he's trained not to set fire to things unless I give the command"

John started laughing almost hysterically "right so we're going to fly a dragon, this is a normal conversation" John shook his head.

Sherlock looked at John in concern and Toothless mirrored his movement, cooing softly. John was stuck by how alike they were.

"Are you okay, John?" Sherlock asked "you need anything?"

"Ah no…just….it's a lot to take in. I mean…it's a dragon!"

"And the last of his kind, John. He's special!" Sherlock turned back to the Night Fury and an idea stuck him "John, give me your hand"

"Why?" John asked hesitantly.

"Oh just come here!" and Sherlock grabbed John's arm and led him towards Toothless.

John felt momentary panic fill him and he dug his feet in "oh no oh no oh no" he said over and over again but Sherlock ignored him. He turned John to face the dragon and John felt the urge to run away but Sherlock kept him routed to the spot.

"Now John, turn your head away and hold your hand out" Sherlock instructed.

"No" John refused stubbornly.

Sherlock sighed and gave John a pleading look "just trust me on this, just do it, I promise you you'll be fine"

John gave the dragon a doubtful look and Toothless looked back at him steadily, the dragon's gaze slightly hypnotic.

Slowly, John averted his gaze and turned away, he then held up his arm, all prepared to feel teeth and fire clamping down on it.

He held up his hand, palm up, and waited.

He didn't expect the feel of a warm scaly muzzle in his palm. He turned to look and saw that Toothless had closed his eyes and had placed his muzzle in his hand. John felt a slow smile grace his face, he had put his trust in the dragon and the dragon had trusted him.  
Sherlock smiled at the sight "amazing, isn't he?" he asked as Toothless backed away, his eyes now more rounded and calm. John looked up at the dragon in wonder "yes" he breathed softly before looking at Sherlock "I guess he can stay" he said slowly as the dragon looked at him.

Sherlock's smile was full of triumph.

* * *

**Author's note: well what do you think? Please review! **


End file.
